Simple pero importante
by 8maxi69
Summary: Los miembros de la Kiseki No Sedai, se juntan cada 2 meses para recordar viejos tiempos. ¿que pasara cuando sus parejas, decidan "espiarles" para saber que es lo que hacen en sus reuniones? KiKasa AkaFuri AoSaku MidoTaka KagaKuro MuraHimu. Denme una oportunidad! Un poco de ooc
1. Las ideas de Takao son buenas

Simple pero importante.

**Medio año despues de que Seirin reclamara la victoria contra Rakuzan**

Era un sábado un tanto caluroso, un grupo de seis personas estaban en una heladería que gracias a dios estaba con aire acondicionado.

Kasamatsu estaba mirando su helado ya derretido, no tenia hambre, a su lado derecho estaba Takao, tambien con su helado a medio comer y derretido. Mientras que a su lado izquierdo estaba Himuro casi dormido.

\- Que flojera. - Susurro Kagami, comiendose su séptimo helado de chocolate. A su lado derecho estaba Sakurai que estaba jugando con lo que quedaba de su helado de menta. Y a su lado izquierdo estaba Furihata que ya habia terminado su helado y ahora solo miraba la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

\- ¡Es injusto! - Grito Takao, casi llamando la atencion de todos los que estaban en esa heladería.

\- ¿El que? - Pregunto Kagami con la boca llena de helado.

\- Que nuestras parejas esten en sus reuniones raras para recordar viejos tiempos. - Dijo el de Shutoku, tomándose por fin lo que le quedaba de helado. - Y que nosotros estemos aqui aburridos comiendo helados. - dejo en la mesa su parte de la paga y se levanto dispuesto a buscar algo interesante que hacer.

\- Oi Takao espera. - Kasamatsu tambien dejo su parte de la paga y se levantó para seguir al ojo de halcón.

Sakurai, Furihata, Kagami y Himuro (que de la nada se le fue el sueño), isieron lo mismo, y luego de dejar el dinero en la mesa todos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

\- Es cierto que ellos estan en su reunión, pero nosotros tambien nos podemos divertir, miren, aya hay un parque, puede que haigan canchas para jugar básquet. - Dijo sonriendo Furihata, caminando hacia la entrada del parque seguido de los demas. La idea era divertida, y tenian un balón gracias a Kagami.

Cuando entraron, pudieron ver una cancha, pero esta estaba ocupada. - Quizas podemos jugar contra ellos. - Dijo Takao, practicamente corriendo hacia la cancha.

Solo que a medio camino Takao se detuvo de golpe, algo que llamo la atencion de los que lo venian siguiendo.

Cuando alcanzaron a Takao.

\- ¿Por que te detienes asi como asi? - Pregunto Kagami con la pelota en la mano, mirando al pelinegro.

\- Miren quienes estan en la cancha. - Dijo Takao, sin despegar la mirada de los que estaban en la cancha.

Cuando todos dirigieron la mirada al lugar indicado, lo primero que notaron fueron 7 cabellos coloridos. La kiseki No Sedai, estaba jugando un tres contra tres, con Momoi de arbitro.

En un equipo estaban Kuroko, Akashi y Aomine, mientras que en el otro, estaban Murasakibara, Kise y Midorima.

\- Sera mejor irnos a otro lugar. - Dijo Kasamatsu dando media vuelta, pero fue detenido por Takao.

\- No se an preguntado ¿que es lo que hacen nuestros novios cuando se reúnen?, esta seria una oportunidad unica de ver que es lo que hacen en primera fila. - Sonrió travieso el pelinegro mirando a sus amigos que lo miraban con duda.

\- Mala idea Takao-kun, nos pueden ver, además, seria interrumpir en algo que ellos llaman tradición de cada dos meses. - Dijo Himuro, mirando por un momento como su pelimorado novio saltaba para encestar.

\- Pero, Aaahg, Kagami, Sakurai, Furi-chan ¡apoyenme! - Miro al pelirojo y a los dos castaños.

\- Lo siento Takao-kun, pero Himuro-kun tiene razon, lo siento. - Dijo asiendo una reverencia el castaño de Too.

\- Lo siento, Apoyo a Himuro-san en irnos.- Dijo Furihata cruzado de brazos.

\- Me niego, además, Kuroko siempre me cuenta todo lo que hacen. - Kagami miro al pelinegro, para luego calmar a Sakurai que se seguia disculpando.

Kasamatsu volvio a dar media vuelta, mientras los demas hacían lo mismo y se disponían a salir de allí. Takao izo un puchero y los siguió arrastrando los pies.

Pero el paso de los seis se detuvo al escuchar risas, risas de pura diversion.

\- No puede ser... ¡Shin-chan esta sonriendo sin avergonzarse por ello! - Si Himuro no le haiga tapado la boca a Takao, este hubiera dejado escuchar su grito por todo el parque.

\- Incluso Atsushi parece divertido con el básquet.- Dijo Himuro, alejando su mano de Takao que le miro con un puchero. - lo siento, se darían cuenta que estamos aqui. - Le dijo.

\- Daiki-san tambien esta sonriendo, incluso la risa de Kise-san es de verdad, no esa falsa que lleva casi siempre. - Sakurai dijo aquello sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa del peliazul y el rubio. Le llamaba la atencion, mas la de su novio.

Kasamatsu miro por un momento a Sakurai, eso de leer sonrisas no era lo suyo, pero aun asi, miro a Kise, este estaba siendo felicitado por Akashi por haber echo una gran jugada.

Kagami se quedo embobado con la risa de Kuroko, este parecia feliz, una felicidad que se devia al echo de que estaba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Furihata tenia ganas de sacar foto, Akashi estaba sonriendo, ¡sonriendo!. No es como si Akashi no le sonriera asi a el, si no que, era una sonrisa de plena diversion.

Takao dejo de mirar a los cabello arcoiris, y miro a sus amigos que no despegaban la vista de sus parejas. - Bueno, ¿que decían de ir a otro lugar? - Sonrió pícaro el pelinegro, recibiendo la mirada de todos.

\- Esta bien, nos quedaremos a ver que hacen, luego nos vamos y aremos como si nada paso. - Hablo por todos Kagami.

\- Takao-kun tiene ideas buenas.- Susurro Furihata sonriendo levemente ante la idea de "espiar a sus parejas" por que era eso lo que harían.. ¿no?

Para no ser encontrados, desidieron esconderse lo mas cerca posible, osea, detras de un montón de arboles que les dejaban un lugar perfecto a los seis para ver y escuchar a la perfeccion. Y las hojas los tapaban muy bien.

Kasamatsu se pregunto internamente "¿Como rayos me deje convencer?". Pero luego recordó, que nadie le obligo, el ni siquiera se negó en primer lugar. Y se sonrojo levemente al recordar la sonrisa del idiota de su novio.

Continuará...

.

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer, espero y te guste, si te gusto no olvides dejar un comentario! Es gratis! (?) 


	2. Fase 1 y Fase 2

Capitulo 2: Fase 1 y Fase 2

Una vez en su escondite, guardaron silencio, y se dedicaron a observar y a escuchar.

Los chicos de la Kiseki No Sedai, cuando decidieron hace medio año que se juntarían cada dos meses, inventaron una clase de fases que ya estaban acostumbrados a realizar, cada fase fue creada por cada integrante del grupo.

*Fase 1: Jugar un partido amistoso de tres contra tres. Creada y sugerida por Kuroko.*

\- Muy bien chicos, ¿listos para la segunda ronda definitiva? - Momoi se puso enmedio de Murasakibara y Aomine, que eran los que saltarían por el balón, y miro como ambos asentian, respiro ondo y lanzo el balón haciéndose a un lado rapidamente. Aomine y Murasakibara saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero Murasakibara era mas alto y logro tener el balón primero, lanzandoselo a Midorima que no dudo en hacer uno de sus famosos tiros de tres.

\- ¡Primeros tres punto para el equipo A! - Grito Momoi contenta, anotando el punto en el tablero que habia en aquella cancha.

\- Wuaaa, eso fue en menos de cinco segundos. - Susurro Takao sorprendido por lo rapido que fue esa jugada. Los que estaban a su lado asintieron.

\- No es justo, el balón ni siquiera llego a mi, ¡somos del mismo equipo Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!. - Dijo Kise mirando con un puchero infantil al pelimorado y al peliverde. Estos solo lo miraron.

\- Trabajen como equipo, Murasakibara, Midorima. - Dijo akashi, al lado de Aomine y Kuroko.

\- No perderé tan facil. - Aomine miro retadoramente a los tres que tenia como rivales. Luego miro a Kuroko. - Tetsu, jugemos como en los viejos tiempos. - Le dijo al peliceleste con una leve sonrisa. El peliazul estaba emosionado.

\- Si. - kuroko asintió y se puso en posicion, Momoi de nuevo lanzo el balón al aire.

Murasakibara lo obtuvo de nuevo, solo que esta vez, el pase hacia Midorima fue detenido por un Kuroko que apareció de la nada y le paso el balón a Aomine, que esquivo la defensa de Murasakibara y encesto. Pero no contaban con que Kise recuperara el balón y se lo pasara a Midorima, este logro otros tres puntos.

\- ¡Seis puntos a uno! - volvio a gritar la pelirosa emocionada.

\- Esta vez no contaron a Aka-chin. - Dijo el pelimorado mirando a el peliazul y al peliceleste que se disculparon con Akashi. - No importa, ahora anotemos unos cuantos puntos. - Akashi tenia en sus manos el balón, dejandolo rebotar por un momento en un mismo lugar, para luego empezar a moverse y esquivar fácilmente a Kise, el cual no se dejo vencer y rápidamente se puso delante del pelirojo.

\- Tan rapido como siempre Kise, pero no estoy solo aqui. - Akashi miro a su derecha, y Kise se movió asia ese lado, gran sorpresa fue que el balón fue para la izquierda, lo habian engañado.

Kuroko tomo el pase y rapidamente se lo paso a Aomine el cual logro vencer la defensa de Murasakibara y encesto.

\- 6 a 2, ¡vamos equipo B! - grito Momoi animando a Kuroko, Akashi y a Aomine.

\- Increíbles jugadas en primera fila.- Susurro Himuro, que no podia dejar de mirar aquel partido entre aquellos ex miembros de Teiko.

\- Pero si te fijas bien, no estan jugando muy encerio. - Susurro Takao, asiendo uso de sus ojos de halcón.

\- Vamos, vamos Tetsu, Akashi.- Dijo Aomine, con el balon en su poder. - No quiero perder contra esos tres.

\- Aomien no te pongas de arrogante tan temprano. - Le advirtió Akashi.

Aomine asintió, y le paso el balón, Akashi esquivo a Midorima, Aomine marco a Murasakibara y Akashi aprovecho aquello para esquivar a Kise y encestar.

Luego de un rato, Aomine y Kuroko chocaron puños sonriendo puesto que habian logrado pasar al equipo A.

Kagami se sintió por un momento celoso. Solo un poco.

Pero estos no se quedaron quietos, y rapidamente empezaron a trabajar en equipo y alcanzaron al equipo B. El silbato que marcaba el final del partido fue escuchado, y todos se detuvieron mirando a la peligrosa en espera del resultado. Respiraban agitados.

\- ¡Fin del partido, es un empate! 76 - 76. - Grito Momoi mostrando el tablero con los puntos. Todos se acercaron a ella para recibir las botellas de agua y toallas.

\- ¡Que divertido! - Grito Kise, pidiéndole a Kuroko que le echara agua a la cabeza para refrescarse un poco. Cuando tuvo el cabello un tanto mojado, con una mano hizo su cabello hacia tras y sonrió.

Kasamatsu en ese momento, automáticamente, habia sacado su celular para sacar una foto, pero fue detenido por Takao y Sakurai. Kasamatsu suspiro resignado y Takao sonrió divertido.

Aomine le dio un pequeño empujón a Kise y luego le echo agua a Kuroko, el cual le lanzo la botella entera en la cara al peliazul en venganza.

\- Con kurokocchi uno no sale ileso jajajaja. - La risa de Kise contagio a todos, solo que sonrieron a su manera.

\- Chicos, ire por unas cosas a la tienda que esta por aqui cerca. - les avisó la pelirosa tomanto su bolso y saliendo de vista.

\- ¿Que tal si entramos a la segunda fase de esta reunion? - Pregunto Akashi

\- Me parece bien.- Acomodándose los lentes, Midorima asintió a lo dicho por el pelirojo.

*Fase 2: Jugar Shogi. Creada y sugerida por Akashi. En esta actividad, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise y murasakibara son el publico, mientras que Akashi y Midorima son los que juegan. Momoi siempre inventa hacer algo para no ver y aburrirse. *

\- Esta vez te ganare, Akashi. - De la nada, enmedio de la cancha habia una mesa pequeña, que tenia encima el tablero con las piezas. Midoirma se sentó al lado derecho acomodándose los lentes.

\- Ya veremos, Midorima. - akashi sonrió de lado, sentando en el lado izquierdo.

Y los demas observadores solo suspiraron.

Los que estaban escondidos supieron que eso iba a llevar tiempo.

\- Que aburrido. - suspiro despacio el pelinegro de Shutoku. - Creia que arian algo que me daría material para reirme un buen tiempo.

\- O por lo menos acabar con nuestro aburrimiento. - Dijo Kagami.

\- Ok, nos mostraron un gran partido, y se nota que solo se juntan para jugar, pero esto es aburrido, vámonos. - Sugirió Kasamatsu levantándose de donde estaba. Gran error.

Un crujido se escucho, el crujido que se crea al momento de pisar una rama.

\- ¿Eh? - Aomine miro a su derecha, en donde habian un montón de árboles y arbustos.

\- ¿Que sucede Aominecchi? - Kise noto la pequeña distracción del peliazul y dejo de ver la jugada de Akashi.

\- Me pareció escuchar algo de ese lugar. - Apunto el peliazul a su derecha.

\- Oh, debe ser algun gato, ya sabes que hay muchos por este parque. - Kise le resto importancia volviendo su mirada al juego. Akashi iba ganando.

\- Puede que tengas razon. Che, esos gatos molestos. - Aomine tambien le resto importancia y siguió mirando el juego. Sabiendo que si no miraba, Akashi le llamaría la atención.

Kasamastu suspiro junto con todos los demas.

\- Creo que es mejor irnos. - susurro Sakurai.

\- Si, esto es demasiado simple, solo reunirse a gastar el tiempo con juegos. - Kagami tomo entre sus manos el balón que habia traido y se sacudió un poco el cabello pues unas cuantas hojas le habian caido encima.

\- ¿Como pueden estar tan seguros que solo se reúnen a gastar el tiempo?. - Escucharon una voz detras de ellos. Voz que les puso los pelos de punta de los 6 curiosos que entre ellos se taparon la boca para no delatar su presencia.

Continuara...

.  
.

N/A: hola! Gracias por leer, espero que el capitulo les guste... se viene lo bueno y divertido 7u7 


End file.
